Springlife
by Red Snowflower
Summary: Aurora Fazbear is the daughter of Owner from Fazbear Entertainment. She is cold, quiet and much like a rebel. She isn't a really big fan of the Animatronics, only from the first one. And this first Animatronic, her favorite, is going to be her present.../Only first 3 Chapters have bad grammar/Rating could change later/
1. Aurora Fazbear

**A.N**

It is Monday and I am sick. Great .

Yeah, I skip school. My throat hurt ect.

It's so terrible, but still I write the first chapter of my new Fanfiction. I promise it.

This story, _Springlife_, was an idea from my sick mind. I don't dislike this idea, but I found it also strange.( Yeah, really strange….) But still, I like it somehow. Maybe this story will be the 3 project on my account.

Also yes, the first chapter _will _come this weekend, no matter what happens. But I can't promise that I will post chapter 4 of _Nightmare Dream_.

That's it for the A.N; let's begin with the first chapter of _Springlife._

_Disclaimer;_ I don't own FNaF, Scott does.

**Prologue. Aurora Fazbear **

_Aurora Pov_

_Hello, my name is Aurora! I am a 16 years old girl and my birthday is on the ._

_My parents are rich, you know. My mother is a designer for cloths and is very famous in Japanese, that's why she is most of the time there._

_My dad has a totally different job. He own Fazbear Entertainment and all the pizzerias. All Animatronics were his creation. I'm proud for him, because it is was also my dreamland as little kid._

_But I must say; the new Animatronics are terrible. As I was a kid, only two exist, a golden bear and a golden rabbit._

_I don't remember their names, but I loved the golden rabbit. It was my favorite, my hero._

_The new Animatronics looked boring and have no fantasy anymore. Really, a chicken? This is so boring. And this other two, the brown bear and the purple rabbit, there are only copy from the first two. The only Animatronic that have a little fantasy in it is this stupid pirate fox. _

_For myself, I am not a really kind person. In my time as kid, I was a rebel. I mobbed the weak, laugh about every little mistake from others and fight even against the strongest boys of our class. I loved such a life._

_Although I was a really bad person, I wasn't stupid. My notes were almost perfect and for the most questions, I had an answer. Heck, I even helped the teachers by tests for other classes. _

_So older I was, so quieter I became. I wasn't a rebel anymore, but my cold aura didn't vanish. _

_In the age of 15, I became from my parents my own apartment. From that day, I lived alone and helped my dad by the construction from the Animatronics. Until one day…_

.-.-.-.-.-.

It was 13; 40 as a phone call reach my home. Bored, I accepted the call and said;" Hello, who is it?"

"Hello Aurora, it's me, Derrick. Your father wanted something from you. He said you shall come to Fazbear Entertainments Animatronic hall."

I sit down on the couch; my Rubin like eyes looked bored to the ground.

"What did he want? Today is Saturday and I don't want to construct Animatronics today!"

"No No! That's not the reason! He wanted to surprise you, but don't ask me what he want!"

I sigh. What did he want? It's annoying to leave on a Saturday your home only to speak with your old father.

I looked out the window. The sun was shining strong on the blue heaven. A cloud was nowhere to see. It was a perfect day to leave the house and do something interesting.

I sigh again and answered then;" Ok, I'm coming. Say my father I will be in 10 minutes by him."

Derrick answered with a "Yes" and ended the conversation. Wow, he must have many thinks to clear.

Derrick was my father's secretary. He was a nice guy, but also a little bit annoying. He can talk like a waterfall and that over every theme. Sometimes, it was nice to hear to his explanations, but most of the time was it annoying.

I took my cloths and my handbag. I bond my extreme long, raven black hair with a red ribbon to a pigtail. Without saying another word; I leaved my apartment and make my way to Fazbear Entertainment.

.-.-.-.-.-.

It wasn't a long way to the firma. To foot it was only ten minutes.

Fazbear Entertainment doesn't have such a big place how the most people think. It was only two buildings, one of them was the Animatronic hall and the other was the office for the people. For example, Derrick worked in the office.

In the Animatronic hall were build every Animatronic that exist. It was a really big hall, because the Animatronic were also tested in there.

Without much thinking I was going straight to the Animatronic Hall.

As I reach the entrance, I could see my father standing next to the door.

He were smoking, his red eyes looked in the clear heaven. His raven black hair was spiky as always.

He notices me really quick. Slowly, he took his cigarette and throws it to the ground. With a smile on his face, he said;" Hello Aurora, it's nice to see you."

"Yeah, dad. What did you want on a Saturday from me?"

My father was not really the nicest person on this earth. Most of the time he was sitting on his table and construct new Animatronics. He hated unannounced visitors. To his personal, he speaks directly and never says nice words. Maybe I have this cold aura from him.

"I have a present for you, Aurora!"

I looked surprise to him.

"A… present? I don't have birthday or something like that."

He nodded. Without saying a word, he opened the doors of the Animatronic Hall and led me in.

"Yeah, I know. It was also a surprise for me. We were going to take the old material out this hall as we found something interesting. As I saw it, I must think directly about you as little kid. And then I decide to give it to you as a present. Hope you like 'him' so much like you liked him as little kid!", he explained on the way.

I listen interested to him, but I couldn't say what he means. '_Hope you like 'him' so much like you liked him as a little kid'_? What does he mean?

He led me to the end of the hall. And then I saw what he meaned.

At the end of the hall, there was an Animatronic. His fake fur was golden. Long bunny ears were coming from his head. Most of his suit was destroyed, and you could see his Endoskeleton. But still, my eyes were wide open and a smile appeared on my face.

My father saw my face and his smile grew even bigger. "I know you like it", he said.

It was one of the first Animatronics, my favorite, my hero…

"You didn't destroy him? I thought you destroyed this Animatronics when the newest were finished." I asked suddenly.

He nodded." I didn't know myself. It was a surprise as I found him. Aurora, you can have him. I know it is better than to destroy him."

I nodded slightly and began to hug dad tightly. I wasn't so happy anymore since I beat the shit out of this guy from our class and that was for 3 years.

My dad hugged slightly back and then took his mobile phone.

"Bring a transporter to the Animatronic hall, Derrick, quick!", he said and ended the call. Then he looked again in my face.

"You can make your way home, Aurora. Derrick will bring the Animatronic to your home with a transporter, so don't worry about it."

I nodded and broke the hug.

"Thank you, dad. Then I will be going now"

.-.-.-.-.-.

It was 17 as Derrick stand with a big carton before my apartment door. Wow, how he gets this Animatronic in the third stock? This building doesn't have an elevator, so…

"Thank you, Derrick. Should I take it?" I asked coldly.

Derrick shakes his head and smiled.

"Don't worry, Aurora. I make it with this thing in the third stock. It isn't too heavy."

'_It isn't too heavy'_? Heck, Animatronics weight over 10 kilo and this thing _isn't too heavy?!_ How strong is he!?

But I didn't say a word to him. I only nodded and going out his way.

He brought the golden rabbit in my apartment and put it in the living room.

"Here. Should I help you to take him out this carton or to put him on the right place?"

"Yeah. Put him next to the couch. You know, to the window side." I answered and show to the window.

Derrick nodded and places it next to the couch. Then he took him out this carton and put him in a sitting pose. After he took a few steps back, he say to me;" Wow, he has many scratches. Are you sure that you want to keep him in your living room? This looks a little…strange…"

I sigh and answered;" Yes, I am sure! I like this Animatronic; it was my favorite as kid."

Derrick only scratches his neck and smiled.

"It is your decision, after all. Ok, but I must then back to the office. I would really talk with you a little more, but your father has much work for me. So…goodbye, we see us Monday!"

I also said Goodbye when Derrick leaves my home. Then I go back in the living room. With a little smile on my lips I saw on the golden rabbit. Yes, he was really destroyed. Most of his suit is full with holes.

But I don't care. I was happy that he even exists. He brought old memories in my mind. With one last look on his face I disappeared in the bath.

.-.-.-.-.-.

It was 21 as I set me on the couch. Outside the darkness rule the heaven and the moon shine with its full beauty.

I had taken a bath and sitting now in shorts and T-shirt, a warmth pizza were on my stomach.

I wanted to make the TV on as I notice that the remote control was lying next to the TV.

I groaned and place the Pizza on the table. With one swung I was standing next to the couch. I went to the TV and took the remote control.

In this moment, I heard something move behind me.

In the next second, I felt cold, metallic hands on my throat. They slowly pressed its cold finger in my flesh, cutting the air from my lungs.

**A.N**

That was the prologue from _Springlife_.

Like I said, I am sick and have no idea what sick mind come to such a story. I know, it isn't so strange _now_, but it will get strange(maybe ._:)

And this also the longest chapter from all my fanfictions! :3

But I must say, it was really difficult for me to write .

I couldn't really concentrate by the writing and yeah ._.

But still, I hope you like the prologue!

_Red Snowflower _


	2. Springtrap

**A.N**

I'm back with a new chapter!:3

And I have a few thinks to say;

1\. My whole family is sick and my plans are really confusing now. I am sick too, but not so bad anymore . that's why; not a new chapter from _Nightmare Dream _this weekend. Sorry for all that waits for it; you guys must wait another period of time ._.

2\. _Springlife _wasn't really a planned project and I have really no idea for a strong twist or an intense story. It came out of nowhere…That's why it will be more like _"You guys give me Ideas in the reviews or per pm and I will try to write them down"._ Naturally, when I have ideas for a little plot ect. I will write them down, but most of it will be your ideas.

_**Also say your ideas/ wishes for Springlife in a review or a pm and I try to write them**__._ But on the other side will it mean; I only write a new chapter when I become an Idea from you guys, 'kay?

That was it for now. Have fun with the new chapter of _Springlife_

_Disclaimer; _I don't own FNaF, Scott does

**Prologue 2. Spring-Trap**

_Aurora Pov_

_In the next second, I felt cold, metallic hands on my throat. They slowly pressed its cold finger in my flesh, cutting the air from my lungs._

.-.-.-.-.-.

I couldn't breathe, these hands stopped me. I don't know who it was and how it gets into my apartment, but I know that it try to force my life out of my body.

But could it be a human? These hand felt so cold, so metallic. It has nothing warmth or soft on it, like a human hand usually have. I couldn't feel knuckles or a skin; it was only this cold and hart feeling.

I could hear this creature laugh. It was a robotic laugh. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't a human. And if I didn't do something, it will kill me in my own home.

I squirmed under his hands, trying to free myself. But this thing only pressed his fingers more into my soft flesh; I could swear it was cutting my skin.

Suddenly I remember on the school, as I fight against this big boy. He was also stronger than me, but still I beat his shit out of him. Yeah, maybe the tricks work by this creature behind me too!

I didn't move anymore, didn't try to escape its hands. It seems to notice it and this creature soften his grip. And that was my moment.

I push my left foot into its stomach. I notice how the cold skin cutting my foot and I also notice a few holes in the body, but about that I can think later.

Most surprisingly was that this trick worked; the hands were now disappeared completely from my skin and I could hear a loud crash behind me. Air filled my lungs and my body takes it happily. As I catch my breath completely, I turned to my enemy, only to be surprised again.

It was the golden rabbit Animatronic, my hero, which attacked me. And more surprisingly, he can move and think like a human?!

He sat on the ground, rubbing his stomach and looking with his grey eyes directly in my own red ones. His face looks like he was happy, but his eyes show me his true feeling; hate, anger and surprise.

"Wha…What the hell? How can you…?" I began to ask, although I seriously doubt I become an answer from him.

As his mouth opened, and his voice box began to speak with the voice of an 15 years old men, I was surprised to hear this as his first words;

"Ow, why did you kick me in the stomach? That wasn't nice!"

I looked dumb at him before I screamed as answer;" Because you wanted to kill me! And why are you even can talk and move like an human! You are a damn Animatronic!"

He didn't make a move, although his left ear twitch a little. He really didn't expect me to yell at him.

"Really, you're not scared of me? I am a destroyed Animatronic that trying to kill you and you didn't ran away and think that you crazy? What are you, an alien?"

I rubbed my temple with my fingers. Ok, trying to calm down. You talk with an Animatronic that alone is bad enough. Everything is fine, you must only calm down.

"Also, why are you not scared. I could kill you easily!" he asked again.

I looked into his eyes. The surprise was overpowered the hate and anger, but it didn't disappeared full.

"I don't know, maybe because you aren't scary? Seriously, you are more or less a kid's toy; you know that, don't you?"

The golden Animatronic looked now to the ground next to his feeds. Did he think about something? No, can he even think? He must, otherwise he weren't so clever to surprise me from behind.

As he didn't say anything, I began to ask more questions;

" Hey, how come that you actually that you can talk like a human with such a destroyed voice box that you have? And your movements, how can an Animatronic walk just like this? "

He didn't say an answer directly. First seconds later, he whispered;

"To your first question; it isn't the voice box that makes me talk. More I didn't want to say…"

Mhh, what does he mean with "_it isn't the voice box that makes me talk_"? Man, I don't understand my favorite Animatronic.

I was about to ask another question as a interrupt me;

"Now is my turn to ask a question; Why the hell I am in your home and what's your name, girl?"

"My Name is Aurora Fazbear and I am had became you as a present from my dad. Happy?"

His gaze suddenly tense and his robotic hands began to curl up in a fist.

"Wait, you are the daughter of this stupid Fazbear guy? Are you kidding me?!"

I looked angry at him. What did he say about me dad? No one blame or named my dad stupid, especially not an old Animatronic that he had constructed.

"Hey, don't call my dad stupid! I know he can sometimes be really mean, but he isn't stupid. I could easily destroy you more, you know. A hammer and you could be "death" in seconds!"

"Yeah yeah, I have only a few thinks with Fazbear Entertainment to clear, that's all. But that's another topic. Also…I am your present?"

"Yes"

"Ok, I don't want to be your present, Fazbear Girl, but I wouldn't mind to live here. Is better than the hall."

I looked unbelievable at him. Did he really want that I treat him like a special guest? What's wrong with this rabbit?

"Nope, you stupid rabbit, you aren't a guest, you are a stupid Animatronic. That means you sit next to the window and don't move the whole time, 'kay?"

He shakes his head. This smile on his lips never disappeared, probably because he can't move it. And why the hell have I a conversation with an Animatronic?

"I don't want your special treatment, Fazbear Girl, I only want to like in this house. I won't sit the whole time like a statue."

Slowly, he began to stand up and move to the couch. Then he lay on my place and stared at me like I am nothing more than an object.

Ok, now I'm pissed.

"Hey, how could I call you, anyway? I don't know your name, so…"

"Mhh…I don't have a name, but I like the name Springtrap. Yeah, call me Springtrap"

I forced a smile and said;

"Ok, Springi"

Suddenly, his mouth opened and he looked surprised and…embarrassed.

"Don't call me Springi, only Springtrap, okay?"

"Why, I like Springi more, Springi! "

I continue to tease him, and I could bet his face were now beet red when it could chance his color.

With anger in his voice, he screamed;

"Don't you dare to call me Springi again or I rip your head from your body"

I smiled even more.

"Then try to catch me, Springi!"

I ran out of the living room and looked the door, only to hear Springi to crash against the closed door. Wow, for an Animatronic, he is fast.

"Hey, open up the door! I want to rip your head of your throat!"

"Not today, Springi, it is already late and will go now to bed. And don't you dear to break the door; then you will know my hammer."

"…"

I laugh hard and disappeared into my bedroom. Wow, this was fun. I never thought to tease an Animatronic, but it makes fun.

As I lay in my bed, the dream world began to absorb me and without even notice, I began to sleep.

The life with my present will be sure interesting…

**A.N**

Yeah, that was it, Part two of the Prologue^^

Hope you guys like it. And like I said; **I would be happy if you guys send me your ideas/ wishes for the next chapter!** I have myself an Idea, but it would be too early to use it. Maybe I will write it later on.

How do you guys find my idea? Like I said, it could get really strange, but we will see later on ( Because I have myself no Idea what way will go this Fanfiction( even because I take the ideas of you guys))

And I know that Springtrap isn't very like a murder, but he can if he wants to. And I really wanted Aurora and Springtrap at first a little like "_He is like a little kid and she is teasing him much of the time"_ But I don't think that I have Springtrap's character became like I want to, but oh well .

That was it from me. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Red Snowflower_


	3. A 'birdy' day!

**A.N**

Welcome to another chapter of _Springlife_! This chapter is more or less filler, because I don't have any ideas for a good story (for now).

This chapter only shows a little more why Springi is so…human :3 All that played FNaF 3 must know already know it, but our Aurora can't. So…yeah…have fun with this chapter!

**1\. A 'birdy' day**

_Aurora Pov_

The first shine of the suns teased my face. Slowly, I woke up and stared into the face of a familiar golden Animatronic.

"Krrrarrrk! Wake up, Fazbear Girl!"

"Whaaa!"

I screamed out of surprise and fell out of the bed. I could swear my heart stop beating for a second. With one hand on my chest, I stared to the ground before my look move to Springi.

He squat on my bed, his grey eyes watching me amuses. Anyway, why the hell can squat? His body can't move in such positions!

"What did you say yesterday? I'm…not scary?" he teased me.

Gosh, why the hell must the day begin like this? Sunday is a quiet and relax day, not a day full of surprises. If a day begin like this, it can get only worse.

I groaned and began to talk;

"What the hell are you doing here? Didn't I have locked you in the living room? Wait a sec…"

I got on my feet and looked out of my bedroom. From here, I could see the living room. And like I expected was the door lying on the floor in little pieces. Great! Now I need a new door.

I looked again to Springi. He didn't make a move; his big eyes observed the blue heaven though the window.

"I have said you let the door out of it. Now I must buy another one!" I meaned, but Springi didn't pay attention to my words.

A bird now sits before the window, looking interested in the room. He had blue feathers and wasn't bigger than Springi's hand. Mhh…could it be that Springi likes birds?

And then I did something surprising. I opened the window and let the little bird in the room. He land on my head and looked interested on my face.

Wow, he was trusting to humans. Maybe it is a pet that fled from his home?

Slowly, I put my index finger on his little head. He chirps happily before he jumps on my finger and shows his wings proudly. Yes, this was definitely a pet bird.

I looked back to Springi only to see that his gaze hangs the whole time on this little bird.

"Springi, could it be that you are an animal lover?" I asked suddenly. It wouldn't surprise me if he says yes.

His gaze travel now to my red eyes and his answer was clear:

"No, I hate animals. There annoying and dangerous sometimes; I can't feel for _any_ animal happiness or sadness."

"And why are you looking then the whole time on this little bird here?"

This time, he silence for quite a while.

"It is because…I didn't see a living animal for a while. It is the first time since thirty years…"

"_Thirty years!"_ I squealed surprise. This is a _really _long time.

But now I remember at one think that my father had said. I was only eight at that time and didn't really understand this whole "Leading a pizzeria" thing. He said something with "Our first pizzeria had closed because of an 'accident'"

Ah, now I remember! In one of the documents that I had found in the office of my father was standing that the first pizzeria should become three new Animatronics. But a week before they should be activated, an accident happened. It doesn't stand what happened, but all planes were chance.

Instead of use the new Animatronics in this old pizzeria, it was build a new one for these three. The old place was shut down and is now forgotten. Also began Fazbear Entertainment hire security guards for the nights. Maybe Springi had somehow connected to all this?

The little bird breaks my thinking with a loud chirp next to my ear. Then he jumps from my shoulder and land directly on Springi's destroyed right ear. With his little mouth he pull on one of the wire like it was a worm.

Springi notice that and shake his head forcefully, but the bird didn't let go of the wire.

"Hey, let go! This isn't your meal, you stupid bird!"

With one hand, he tries to catch the blue bird, but it failed. The bird easily jumps to his left ear and began now there to pull on one of the wire. I laughed quietly.

It was funny and rare to see a robotic rabbit sitting on a bed and try to catch a bird that played with his wires. I bet no one except from me will see such a situation.

"Arrrgh, he won't go away! Fazbear Girl, help me! Take this stupid bird away!"

I only laughed more.

"But he likes you, Springi. You should be happy over your new friend!"

"You stupid..."

He couldn't end his sentence, because the blue bird sit now on his nose and chirps happily right into his face. Springi groan and stared angry in the black eyes of that bird.

I decide to let this two 'friends' play alone and go into the kitchen. It was the biggest room of this apartment, because I also eat most of my meals here. A table with three chairs was standing at the end of the room, next to a big window. Outside was a great weather to play, but it was Sunday. And I never go out on a Sunday.

That was like a rule for me and I never break this rule. Even if Fazbear Entertainment would burn down, I wouldn't leave.

With one gaze on the clock, I knew that it was 10; 40. Breakfast time!

I was about to make me two toast as suddenly a loud "thump!" came from my bedroom. In the next second, the blue bird land shoot in the kitchen and land on my shoulder, followed from a golden rabbit.

"Come here, I will kill you!" he screamed and was about to jump right into my petite body.

I pressed myself against the wall and saw how Springi failed the attack. He fell on the cold floor with the same sound that came out the bedroom seconds before. Oh my god, my neighbors must think I have an elephant in my apartment!

My heart hurt from the shock. It was knocking hard against my ribcage, so hard that it hurts. The bird didn't seem to bother. As he saw Springi on the ground, he chirp again and continue his work on the wires.

"What-The-Hell…."

That was the first think that came into my mind. Yeah, what the hell!

"Arrgh…you floor is hard…" Springi murmur, his face pressed into the ground.

I take a deep breath. Ok, relax before you speak! As my heart calm down, I began to talk:

"Oh God, you scared me! Are you crazy or what? The neighbors will think I have an elephant in my apartment! "

Springi turn his head into my direction; his grey eyes were filled with hate.

"I'm not crazy, but this bird is! He wants to rip my wires out of my head! I couldn't let him do this easily!"

He looked hatred at the bird on his back. With one movement, Springi now stand in front of me; the bird again on his head.

"But that don't mean that you must run like an elephant though my home!" I mean and took the bird from his head," I believe I keep this little guy as my pet."

Springi stared surprise into my face.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. This bird, Kairu, will be my pet. He must be fled from his old home, soo…"

Kairu was the first name that came into my mind. I like it and Kairu must also, because as he heard it, he began to sing happily.

"No…NO! Never have I will life with this annoying bird!"

"It is my home and my life. If you don't want to life with him, then you can go back in the Animatronic Hall! Get it?"

"Fine…BUT when he goes again on my wires I can't promise that you will see him again!"

I nodded and let Kairu fly out the kitchen.

"I'm happy! And now let me eat; I'm so hungry!"

Springi sigh and go to the table. He took one chair and let his heavy body fall on it. A wonder that the chair didn't broke…

"Maybe you and Kairu going to be friends; so don't have such a mood!"

"I try…"

I smiled and went my interest again to my food. Maybe Springi and I can be friends with the time…

**A.N**

That was it for this chapter!

Let's see how the life will go on for Springi with another annoying 'creature' in his life xD

I know that Aurora and Springi dislike each other more or less, but they only know each other for a day. The romance will come when these two know more about each other.

Every person that checks my account knows that **I search for a beta tester**. I'm from Germany and I know that my English isn't the best. I can understand it greatly, but my grammar has many weak points.

Hope you like this chapter!

_Red Snowflower_


	4. The Letter

**A.N**

New Chapter, new luck!

Hello my dear readers to a new chapter of Springlife^^ From now on, I have a beta reader on my side and I hope that this will help improve the grammar.

Also I want to say two things for the future chapter and for this chapter;

1\. This chapter will not play directly from the end of chapter 1, but instead a month later! I know, that's massive time, but now it's better for me, because now Springi and Aurora know each other more (and nothing interesting happened this month, I promise^^') Hope it doesn't bother you.

2\. Also chapter 4-5 in this fanfiction will probably become M Rating, because of brutal moments (not many) and little adult themes (*cough* lemon*cough*). Springlife should end more or less with 10 chapters, but it could be more if I have more ideas.

And if maybe a Pokemon fan is between all the readers of my story;

I write next to Springlife and Nightmare World a Pokemon fanfiction named 'Schattentod' (The fanfiction is English, only the title and some sentence are German)

That's it; let's begin with chapter 2!

_Disclaimer;_ I don't own FNaF, Scott does.  
**  
2\. The letter  
**  
_Aurora Pov/ Time skip_

_It's now a month later that Springi had become my present. I can remember clearly on our first meeting: he had attacked me and I had defeated him easily. At first, we disliked each other so much and it was terrible. But time always changes things…_

_Many days past and I had to go to my father and help him at his work. At first, I was a little scared that Springi might kill Kairu or destroy my home, but that never happened._

_Instead, every time when I came home late, I would see Kairu and Springi sitting together on the couch, watching TV. At first, I couldn't believe my eyes, but after a while, it became a daily route to see these two together every evening._

_I had bought from my father's money, a bigger couch and since then, I would lay next to Springi with Kairu on my head, and we watched TV together. We didn't talk very much, but that didn't bother me._

_Springi had become an important friend to me. Not a friend that you would trust every secret with, but a friend that would calm you down only by his presence._

_And I love having such a friend…  
_

'That was such a boring day again,' I thought as I opened the door to my apartment. 'Thank God that I am free tomorrow.'

It was Friday. It was already dark out as I reached my home. I don't know exactly the time, but I would guess it was pretty late.

As I stepped in, I could hear the TV and that loud chirp from Kairu. In the next second, a fast, blue bird attacked my hair and land happily in it. He sang a little tune before he flew back into the living room. Apparently he let Springi know about it.

I smiled and closed the door behind me. Slowly, I took off my jacket and shoes. Now I was standing in a grey hoodie, blue jeans and black socks. My raven black hair was bound together with a big, red ribbon.

I went into the living room and the first thing that I saw was a familiar golden rabbit sitting on the couch, his grey eyes focused on the TV. Kairu sat on his left ear and sang happily to himself.

"Good Evening, Springi."

"Yeah. Hi, Fazbear Girl!"

I smiled even more. Even after living one month together, these stupid nicknames didn't disappear.

"How was your day?"

Now Springi's gaze went to my face; staring at it. I stared back in those grey eyes. To be honest, I really liked them. His eyes were the only part that showed his feelings; like they were connected directly with his soul. Also I like grey eyes. It's better than my red ones…

"That's actually a stupid question, you know? But if you really want to know, it was like always: I woke up, saw you leave, play with Kairu, and watched TV since the afternoon."

I sighed and let myself fall on the place next to him. Then I said, "Yeah, I know. My day wasn't any better. I helped my father, build new Animatronics, and wrote documents."

He nodded and opened his metallic mouth for a big yawn. Then he brought his attention back to the TV. That was it for the daily discussion. I was about to close my eyes and fall asleep as Springi suddenly shook my shoulder.

"What is it, Springi?" I asked as I looked at his face with tired eyes.

"First, when you want to sleep, go to bed! It's better for your back. And second, I just remembered that a letter came today."

He stood up and walked off with Kairu on his head the whole time. As he came back, he showed me a letter. Annoyed, I took it and opened it up. As I saw the handwriting, my mind was immediately awakened.

The letter said:

_  
"Dear Aurora,_

_It's me, Mike! I have great news for you! I'm coming back to Fazbear Entertainment! Your father, Mr. Fazbear, gave me a job as the new night guard because the old one was going crazy for some unknown reason. Poor guy…_

_Anyway, I really missed you while my time in Germany. But now I can speak perfect German and I have also learned many things on my trip! But that's not the point of the letter._

_I really want to talk with you a little bit, Aurora. Alone. How about we meet in our favorite café? You know the place where we became friends. Come if you have found time, I'll wait the whole day for you. ;)_

_Love,_

_Mike_

_P.S You don't need to call me so late. I know you are get very tired, so sleep well and have nice dreams!"  
_

I couldn't believe it. Mike is back from Germany?!

I read the letter over and over again. My heart knocked happily against my ribcage. I was so happy about it, that I had fully forgotten about Springi… until his voice hit my ear.

"Who the hell is Mike?"

I was about to turn my head to him as I noticed his fake fur directly on my left cheek. He was only millimeters away from me, his grey eyes locked on the letter. I could feel his warm, artificial breath against my shoulder, but I decided to ignore it.

"Mike is an old friend of mine. He was the first guy that accepted me for me. I knew him for 3 years. But for exactly one year, he had traveled to Germany. And since then, I never saw him again," I explained to the golden rabbit.

Springi nodded and took his head away. Then he said sharply…

"I don't want you to go."

"What?! Why?"

"He works for Fazbear Entertainment, right? I don't trust that corporation!"

"And what about me? I work there, too, and you still trust me!"

"When did I ever say that I trust you?!" he screamed suddenly.

My eyes widened. We had lived a month together and he didn't trust me?! My heart hurt painfully. It was like he broke a piece of it, an important piece. My eyes felt so wet and I could swear that I was already crying, but I didn't pay attention to it. But Springi did. 

As he saw my damp face, his eyes filled with sorrow and surprise. He was about to grab my right arm, but I was faster. I stood up and began to walk to the door. Yeah, if he didn't trust me, then I mustn't sit here any longer. I was about to leave the room as Springi's voice reached me.

"Wait! I wasn't finish with the discussion! Please…"

I looked back at his golden face. His mouth was slight open and his right arm was stretched to the place where I had sat seconds ago. Kairu still slept peacefully between his two ears.

I began to leave and looked over my shoulder at him. I could see hope in Springi's eyes, but only for a second…

"I'm tired, Night Animatronic! And also, tomorrow, I will not come home before evening! Do what you want in your free time…"  
And with those words, I left the room and closed the door with force behind me.

**A.N**  
Yeah…Bad Springi! How can you say such a thing! .  
Anyways, hope you like this chapter. It ended different as I planned, but oh well. The reason for it is that I want that chapter finished yesterday, but it was too late, so I end it Sunday morning.

_And thanks to my beta reader! _

_Red Snowflower_


	5. Mike, an old friend

**A.N**

Welcome back to the Life of Springi and Aurora!

. Let's get to _Springlife;_

This chapter will contain German words and sentence. For those who can't speak German: I will write the translated chapter in the A.N at the end. If you ask why I suddenly use German; In Mike's letter stood that he came back from Germany and yeah…

Also I have in the A.N at the end a question on my readers. It is important for my planned Fanfiction _'Animatronic Akademy'_ and I would be happy if you could give me an answer.

So that was it from my side. Let's begin with this chapter!

_Disclaimer;_ I don't own FNaF, Scott does

**3\. Mike, an old friend**

_Aurora Pov_

How could he say such mean words?

After the short lived discussion with Springi, I disappeared into my bedroom. My heart felt so terrible from Springi's words yesterday.

_When did I ever say that I trust you?!_

Such painful words. Other people wouldn't understand my drama about it, but for me, it was like my heart was cut in two. And the worse thing was; I don't even know why!

This feeling…I couldn't explain it. It was strange. In the end, I was lying on my bed in my pajamas, and broke down about it. Maybe I wasn't as clever as most people thought.

I neither saw nor heard Springi that night again. Only Kairu was flying from room to room and would visit me sometimes. His blue feathers looked beautiful in the light of the moon.

And with the time, my mind sunk into the land of dreams…

.-.-.-.-.-.

'_A knife pierces the air before me. Like a hunter that was about to catch its prey. The knife shot directly in my direction. And then…_

_The blade turned from silver into deep red._

.-.-.-.-.-.

"_NOOOOO!_"

I woke up from my own scream. My eyes shot open and without thinking, fell off my bed. As my petite form crashed on the ground, my mind began to relax again. Oh, man, that short nightmare…

I looked to the clock. It was eight am. The sun shined strong thought the window and filled my room with its warmth. And then I remembered;

Today, I would see Mike again.

I forgot the nightmare immediately at the thought of Mike. It had been so long since I talked with him or saw him. If I remembered correctly, he must be 18 since last month.

I began to stare at the ground next to my feet and even didn't notice Kairu coming into my room.

"_Chirp, Chirp!_"

Kairu landed on my head; his soft voice sounded scared. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Everything's ok, Kairu. I only had a nightmare, that's all…"

The blue bird stared at me for a second, before he flew off again and disappeared in seconds. Maybe he is going to Springi again.

But that's not my problem. To be honest, I don't want to look in Springi's eyes today. I have no idea how I should talk or react to him. Argh, my heart hurts again! What is this terrible feeling?

I shake my head and lift my body from the ground. I really must get rid of this stupid feeling. Maybe I should talk with Mike about it? He would understand me… right?

.-.-.-.-.-.

It was really easy to avoid Springi this morning.

I didn't hear or see any sign of him. He must be apparently sitting in the living room, Kairu on his side, and watching TV. Sometimes I could see the TV switching its screen, so I believe he was searching for something interesting.

But my interest didn't stay long on it; in a few minutes, I would see Mike again! This was a very important thing, today. Not Springi, not Kairu, not some problems between the golden rabbit and me. Only him.

I didn't need long to finish brushing my hair and putting on fresh clothes. In the end, I stood in blue jeans and a black hoodie. On the hoodie was stating in red: '_Ready for Freddy?'_ A quote that is very popular by people around my age. Like always, I hung a big, red ribbon in my dark hair that held it together. Somehow it is like a logo for me.

I was about to go as my mind swung back to Springi. Should I really not say goodbye to him? Naww…that's rather rude.

So I screamed to the room;

"Goodbye!"

No answer. Not that I expected one.

So I made my way to our meeting place.

.-.-.-.-.-.

I spotted Mike first.

As I finally reach our meeting place, he was already waiting for me; his mobile phone in his hand. His eyes were warm as they finally spot. With a smile, he placed his cell into his pocket.

Wow, his appearance hasn't changed a bit.

"_Hallo,_ Aurora!" he welcomes me, his gentle, green eyes looking into my red ones.

Mike wore a grey jacket and black trousers. His brown hair hung over his face.

"Hello, Mike! I missed you sooo much!"

I came to stop a meter before him and returned his smile. He was now a head tall bigger than me.

"I missed you, too, Aurora. Come, let's get a drink!" he said and disappeared seconds later in our favorite café. I follow him, happily.

Different from Mike, the café changed its whole design since our last visit. In the past, it was one, big, black room with small windows and many seats for the guests. Even when the sun shined strong outside, in the café was always a nice temperature.

And the food! It was so delicious and kids received free milk shakes on hot days. Mike and I loved this place as kids!

But this was three years ago. Now the place had _much _bigger windows and much more room. It wasn't bad, but I don't want to see the new menu! When they change the meals, then I can't promise that this place will exist anymore!

"_Hier ist ein guter Platz!"_

I heard Mike's voice suddenly and saw him sitting on one of seats next to one of the big windows.

Also I noticed that he had spoken German. To be honest, I didn't understand a word of it, but it doesn't sound too bad. I ran and took the seat next to him and said the first thing that came in my mind:

"I didn't notice that you can speak German so well. It sounds beautiful!"

"Thanks, it wasn't easy to learn. It's much difficult than English. It happens sometimes that I say sentences in German without noticing it. So I'm sorry if that happens."

His cheeks went light red. I noticed it, but it didn't bother me much. As we were kids, he often got red when we played together. At first, I thought that he had a fever and when I touched his forehead, he ran so fast like a dog chasing a cat. I was 13 and he was 15, two years older than me.

"No problem, I really like this language. Could you please say more in German?"

"Mhh, let me think…Ah!"

He coughs and began to talk…

"_Ich hab dich wirklich vermisst! Die ersten Tage waren schrecklich ohne dich, so allein in einer fremden Welt. Ich habe keine Freunde, doch im Ende wurde es dann doch schön. Und nun sitzen wir wieder zusammen in unserem Lieblings Café wie früher!"_

I looked stunned to him. I didn't understand a single word of it, but I believed he said something along the words: "_I missed you"_. Mike smiled brightly.

"You must **definitely** teach me German later, Ok!?" I asked, no,_ commanded _him. He only laughed.

"Ok, ok, Aurora. But now, let's eat!"

Mike passed me the menu, and took the other for himself. Thank God, they didn't change the card! It was the same meals that Mike and I loved.

In the end, I choose a big, vanilla ice with too much cream and sprinkles. Mike chooses his favorite, the '_Dragon-Shake'_. It was a very big milkshake that actually was created for three people, but that didn't bother Mike. Even as a kid, he drank the whole shake alone, I never really got a chance to taste it.

The waiter wrote our orders on a white page and disappeared in the kitchen. Now we have to wait.

I really want to talk with Mike, but what topic should I use? I could ask him more about his 'trip' to Germany or what he expected from his new job as the night guard for Fazbear Entertainment, but both didn't seem interesting in my eyes. And because of that, another topic came back in my mind…

The discussion with Springi yesterday.

I groaned on the thought of his terrible words. And unfortunately, Mike noticed it immediately.

"Is something wrong, Aurora?"

I groaned again. Great, now I began the _worst_ topic that to choose from. Then let's begin the discussion!

"A friend said some bad words to me yesterday and since then, my heart has felt terrible," I said directly in his face. Mikes eyes widened.

"What did he say?"

"He said to me that he didn't trust me. That wouldn't bother me so much if this certain person wasn't already living with me for one month."

Ok, maybe that was too much info.

Mike nearly fall from his seat when I said _'living with me for one month',_ and I looked surprise how he try to sit normal again. Somehow, this was funny to watch. I began to smirk.

"You…You _living with_… Is it a boy or a girl?"

Good question, what gender was Springi? I would say he is a boy, because of his voice and character. I must definitely ask him when we are talking normally again.

"Uhm…it's a girl…"

Maybe it's better to lie with the gender. I don't really want to know what Mike would ask if he knew that a boy lived with me; even when it's only a big, golden, rabbit Animatronic. But I couldn't tell him that. Man, he would think I've gone insane!

Mike sighs and began to smile again. I took a deep breath.

"How about you talk with her again and ask why she doesn't trust you? Maybe both of you could find a way to change that."

That's not a bad idea.

"Maybe you're right…Oh, thanks!"

The waiter placed our food on the table and smiled for a second to me and Mike. Then he went to another guest and I began to eat my milk shake.

Mmm…it tastes just like back then. I savor every bite of this. Mike doesn't make it different.

An hour later, we sat happily on our seats and paid for our treats. While Mike gave the waiter the money, I looked at the clock at the wall: It was late. Wow, I didn't lie to Springi that I wouldn't be coming back until evening.

As Mike end the discussion with the waiter, his attention flew back to me and he took my arm.

"Wha…"

I stared in his eyes as he drags me out of the Café and to his car.

"Don't worry, you needn't go on foot. I'll drive you home!" he said with a smile. And before I could answer, he already coaxed me into the car and soon, begun to drive me home.

"Mike, thanks for today. I was really happy to see you again!"

"Me too, Aurora"

"You begin on Monday for your job as the night guard, right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

I nodded to myself.

"Hope you didn't get paranoid like the guard before."

Silence.

"Yeah…I really want to know what happen to him. He only worked a week there and then he suddenly was totally paranoid. Your fath… Mr. Fazbear didn't want to give me details to it. Really strange…"

I began to stare at my legs. Yeah, that was really strange.

Mike suddenly began to cough.

"Anyways, we're here. Hope you can clear your problems with your friend."

"Yeah, I will try."

Slowly, I got out of the car and gave Mike a fast goodbye. He smiled gentle and said…

"'_Guten Nacht'_, Aurora."

I watch his car disappear in the next street and then I finally went to my home.

And as I enter, the next surprise was waiting for me.

"Good Evening, Fazbear Girl."

I jerked up when I heard Springi's cold voice reach my ears. He was standing in the corner, his heavy body leaning on the wall, his grey eyes cold as ice. Kairu was nowhere to hear or to see. Ok, that isn't very comfortable.

"Where is Kairu?"

"Not here."

Wow, he must be pissed or something. I didn't really want to talk with this mood of his. I took off my jacket and shoes and was about to disappear in the bath as Springi grabbed my arm (and that not gentle), and drag me in the living room.

In the next second, I found myself on the couch, Springi before me. His arms pressed me with too much force in the soft material.

Ok, now I was _really _scared.

My red eyes watch every move of the golden rabbit. His own eyes scanned my face like he's searching for something. And this searching went on for minutes.

I really want to push him off me, but the fear was too great. In the end, Springi stared directly in my eyes. His mouth opens into a little smile as he said…

"Let's continue our discussion from yesterday."

**A.N**

That was it for this chapter.

Translation;

_Hallo_\- Hello

_Hier ist ein guter Platz_\- Here is a good seat!

_Ich hab dich wirklich vermisst! Die ersten Tage waren schrecklich ohne dich, so allein in einer fremden Welt. Ich habe keine Freunde, doch im Ende wurde es dann doch schön. Und nun sitzen wir wieder zusammen in unserem Lieblings Café wie früher!_-

I missed you so much! The first days were terrible without you in such a new world. I had no friends, but in the end, it was beautiful. And now were finally together again in our favorite café!

_Guten Nacht'_\- Good night!

**About my planned fanfiction 'Animatronic Akademy'**

I had the idea to make this fanfiction like an _otome game_ (dating simulator)/more or less/

Also that the first story (_Animatronic Akademy 'Begin of a new live')_ is like the prologue and then become every boy his own route.

In this prologue it will mostly go around Sheila's life _(Read on my account for more infos about the story) _and even that she (and my readers) get known to the guys.

Sound difficult and strange. I know .

When the prologue is finished, it will give 3 sequels. In every sequel and another boy will be on Sheila's side. (Like an otome game)

Also every 'route' would have 2 endings (_murder ending _and _free ending)_

I don't want to say the names of the guys (or what Animatronic they are) and how the routes are named, because that would be a spoiler.

And now are you guys apparently questioning;

_Why did she tell us that?_

The reason is simple. I want to ask my readers;

Would you like to read such a big project?

And what do you think of this idea? Good or Bad?

Please write your answer in the review. It is important for me, because I didn't need to write such a big project in English again when no one would like it.

That was it for me. Until the chapter!

_Red Snowflower_


	6. My name was Vincent

**A.N**

At first I want to say; Welcome back to _Springlife_ !

And the second thing is an important note!

As I began to write _Springlife,_ I had no plot and no idea how it should go on. But now I have a idea for an plot (maybe not a big one) and that's why I must chance the whole next chapters.

**The biggest Changes;**

**1\. No lemon! It doesn't fit the plot and so I remove it.**

Maybe it will give a more…romantic scene, but nothing more than that. I'm sorry!

**2\. The Genre Humor will apparently change to Drama or Angst.**

It will have still a little bit humor.

That was it. Let's begin with Chapter 4!

_Disclaimer; _I don't own FNaF 1, 2, 3 and 4(That will apparently come in October)

**4\. My name **_**was **_**Vincent…**

"_Let's continue our discussion from yesterday!"_

I stared in his grey eyes that were filled with many emotions. Most of itwas anger and … mock? Really, is he making fun of me? Oh, that stupid rabbit!

I squirm under his metallic hand, trying to break free. Even when it's not a bad idea to continue the discussion; maybe we could clear everything and then life can run normally without thinking about _this _sentence. But to be honest, I don't care.

"Let me go! I don't want to talk to you!" I yelled at him, my eyes hard as stone.

"But I want to."

He let go of my shoulders and now sat next to me. I was about to flee from him as his fury hand grabbed me again. This time, it was my left arm.

Springi pulled me back on the couch and as I couldn't run away, I began to talk…

"Also… uhm…Sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean it like that. I trust you…really…"

"Really? Then why did you say that you don't trust me, yesterday?"

"I…I don't know!"

He shook his head and looked to the ground beneath his feet. Slowly, his hand loses its grip on my arm.

"You don't know?" I repeat.

"Exactly! So…let's forget it, please?"

I laughed quietly and it brought Springi's attention back to my face.

"I don't really know if I can forgive you so easily. Your words hurt me, you know. I couldn't believe you said that after we lived together for one month."

Now I stared to the ground. I couldn't really look Springi in the eyes. In the next second, I felt his fury arms around my body and my head on his metallic chest. Surprised, my eyes widened.

Springi _hugged _me?

"That's why I want to apologize. I'm really sorry for my words. I didn't know what came over me. I…I don't know… It is true that I don't trust Fazbear Entertainment, but…"

He never finished his sentence. Only his arms tightened around me, pressing me more firmly against him. I could swear that my face must have been deep red.

A slight humming sound came from his chest. Are these sounds from one of his machines? I think so. Maybe it's like our heartbeat? Maybe…

"But why don't you trust my father's Cooperation? I don't understand why you have hate against my father…" I asked slowly. These humming sounds calm me down. It is…nice.

"Why I hate Fazbear Entertainment? It is not directly against the Cooperation or your father, you know…."

He paused.

"I hate the Animatronic's that they build. What were their stupid names? Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, right? They done something unforgivable to me and now…"

I looked up. Springi was looking at the wall before us. He didn't really focus on our conversation. His usual clear eyes were now foggy from thoughts.

"What do you mean with 'They done something unforgivable to you'? You are an Animatronic yourself; a strange one. Actually, why can you talk and walk like a normal human? I don't get it."

"…I would say I wasn't _Springtrap_ the whole time…or maybe I was? I don't really know anymore…It has been so long since the '_accidents.'"_

Ok, now I've gotten interested. Could it be that Springi was… a human before he became an Animatronic? I wouldn't expect that, but it wouldn't be so stupid. That would explain because why he can talk and walk like one.

"Hey Springi, could it be that you were a human before you become an Animatronic? Please tell me!"

Silence. But then, slowly, Springi opens his mouth and answered…

"Yes, I was human."

"Really?! What was your name? Were you a nice boy? Did you have many friends? And why the hell are you now suddenly _Springtrap_?"

Springi's grip tightened even more and began to hurt. I lift my head from his fury chest and stared directly in his storm grey eyes. Somehow he looked…hurt?

"My name…I believe…was Vincent. I really don't remember much of my past before I woke up in your apartment."

He began to lose his grip around my body. In the next second, I could feel the cold wind playing with my skin. Was it always so cold in this room?

"Ok, I understand. Vincent….I like the name. It sounds nice!"

I smiled slightly at him. Wow, he looked really hurt from the way that took our conversation. I should change the subject, really…

As Springi saw my smile, his mouth opened a little and showed his old, fake teeth.

"You think so? I don't really like it. _Vincent_ sounds much too formal for a guy like me. It doesn't suit me…"

I sigh. Man, I don't like this atmosphere. When I see Springi like this, my heart hurts so much.

I began to lay my hands on both of his cheeks. He looked surprise in my eyes and I looked back. Then I began to pet his cheeks.

"Fazbear Girl?"

Somehow I _loved _his prickly fur. It felt so nice against my bare skin. Now I moved my right hand to his undestroyed ear and let my finger slightly drive over it.

"Uhm…"

Why the hell am I doing that? To make Springi feel better? No, apparently not. But why can't I stop then? My mind says I should stop it, but my heart doesn't want to. It feels too good.

That feeling…could it be that I love Sprin…

My hand stopped immediately and my surprised eyes widened. I _love _Springi, an _Animatronic_? No way… That can't be, right? But then, why are these words making my heart so happy?

I was about to take my hand away from his ear and cheek as I felt his hand suddenly over mine. My heart began to beat faster._ He doesn't want me to let go_…

"Wait…Fazbear Girl…Why are you petting me?"

I swallowed. What should I say? '_I love the feeling of your fur' _or _'I want to touch you'_? Nooo wayyy! I would _never _say such an embarrassment thing to him!

"I…uh…I want to make you feel better. You looked just so sad" I answered in the end.

Springi took both my hands and slowly placed them on his lap. Oh man, this situation was becoming awkward for me.

I tried to look at him as usual, but my deep, red face and the heat from my body destroyed it fast. And Springi's stare doesn't make it any better in any way. I really want to flee from him at this moment…

"That was the only reason? Your red face says something different to me…"

I groaned quietly.

"But you are apparently tired, aren't you? You should go to bed, Fazbear Girl."

He let go of my hand and pushed me from the couch. Surprised, I fell on the ground and looked back up to Springi.

"Now this is now couch! You can go to your bed! Shoo, shoo!"

He pushed me out of the living room like I was a bad pet. As I stand on the floor, Springi closed the door behind me.

It is always surprising how fast his mood can change.

"What the hell..?"

I looked back to the closed door for a few seconds before I begin to change my clothes and go to my bedroom. To my surprise, Kairu was laying in my bed, his eyes tightly closed. He must be sleeping the whole time here.

Without waking him, I let my body fall on the other side of the bed. Mhh, my soft bed…

And in the end, I began to sleep a dreamless night.

.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning, Springi and I didn't talk much and so came without much problems or discussions about Fazbear Entertainment, and I went to begin my usual work. But another thing crossed my mind before I even reached the office of my father.

"Good Morning, Aurora. What do you want?"

On my way to the Office, I make a visit to Derrick.

"Hello, Derrick, I want to ask you something. Can you find some documents that are hanging together about a person named Vincent? It is very important to me!"

"'Vincent', huh… Let me see…"

Derrick began to looked through the tons of documents that were everywhere in his office. I was about to say he can stop searching for it, as he said…

"I found something!"

He gave me a little folder with the title:_ 'The Accident'_

What an interesting title. I wonder how Springi is involved with it.

"Thanks, Derrick, you are a big help!"

"No need to thanks, Aurora! I'm happy when I can help my friends!"

I smiled one more time to him before I disappeared to my father's office.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Before I could begin reading this folder, I must help my dad with his new job. He was thinking about making a female version of _Foxy _and I should help with the design.

I found this rather stupid, because Foxy wasn't even be used anymore. But Ok, Father knows what he's doing.

So I was thinking the whole day about a perfect design for a female pirate fox. Naturally, she should have a hook too and as color, I choose white and pink. Her eyes should be yellow. I don't know, I like yellow. Reminds me of the sun.

The last idea I had was a parrot that should sit on her left shoulder. It should have its own Endoskeleton head and should speak and move on its own.

At the end of the day, I showed my dad my ideas and he said he will speak about it with the other workers. Then a little paperwork here and there and my shift ends.

Happily, I let myself sink into my big chair and began to read the first page from the folder. And it didn't even need a second to realize why it is named: _'The Accident'_

In the folder stated…

'_Big Accident in Fazbear's Pizza_

_5 Children were killed and the dead bodies were stuffed into the suits. Only 4 bodies found, the fifth child is missing. Murderer never found._

_The suspect as the murder is an 18 year old man named 'Vincent Purple'. He locked the kids in a backroom with a rabbit suit, and killed them, seconds later. But the police never could prove it._

_4 months later, the police found evidence and want to arrest him. But Vincent Purple was never found again.'_

**A.N**

So we learned more about Springi's past. Poor Springi…or maybe not?

How will Aurora asked Springi about _this _accident and how will Springi react to it?

We will see it in the next chapter of _Springlife._

_Red Snowflower_


End file.
